The Vampire Akril
by Sheeta Mort
Summary: -Original- His name is Akril, every fiber in the creatures formidable yet gorgeous body hinted at his immortality. Everything about him was different, more enhanced; beautiful. As he awakens his lust for pleasure of the body increases, anyone can be pray.
1. Chapter One

Prologue-

His name was Akril every fiber in the creatures formidable yet gorgeous body hinted at his immortality. Everything about him was different, more enhanced; beautiful. From the breathtaking shine of his skin that could easily stop a mortal in its tracks in awe, to his godly movements, elegant and beyond possible human grace.

He wore garments from the lost ages when time wasn't measured, it merely passed unnoticed; day after day flooding into years quite a monotonous ideal really. The only marker and owner of time was the setting and rising of the sun. These where menacing ages filled with disease and death hunger, even more so than today.

Akril came from those ages. He lived or rather passed through the written history, through war and endless death and birth.

What really tore relentlessly at the world was desolation, no one really knew anyone or anything that lived out of their small world. Isolation, desolation, the world seemed empty.

But not to those who knew not of the sun, who's skin had grown cold and pale, minds wise and maddened, whose features were godlike, perfection itself. These stunning beings could travel the world in mere days just by wishing to defeat gravity and fly like carefree bird, always following the sun like a lost ghost wishing for life again. They where free in a sense to go anywhere, do anything, experience such pleasures that no mortal could dream of. But soon enough those passions and excitement gave way to despair and longing, for the mortal life; to taste real food, know the passion of making sweet love to a woman or man, but most of all the see the sunrise and feel the warmth spread across and inside your body. This was what Akril wanted,that was what every Vampire wanted eventually.

He was born in the year 349 A.D in what is now know as Sumer on the eastern continent. His mortal life is quite forgotten, even his early years as a Immortal with the Dark Kiss was blurred and weary.

Its now the year 2008 A.D, the 21st century. Many things have changed, technology, war strategies, food, clothing, music, travel. This intrigued Akril and helped awaken him from a deep Dark slumber underneath the paved streets, the sewers of San Francisco.

This is the story of Akril, remember him well; do not forget his adventures, accomplishments and desires. My name is not important, but my role is; I am his lover, his companion, his enemy and dearest friend and perhaps his creation.

-Chapter one-

**-Akril-**

Over the years I've heard many things in my sleep. But in these recent centuries things have livened up, quickened. What used to be peace is now shattered with constant noise, music, screams, laughter,many strange sounds and evermore the endless patter of feet above me. It seemed at first as if a stampede of wild animal like beings washed over but the noise was relentless. New sounds came, the clopping of horses hooves then rolling of engines that sounded created small earthquakes as the land above filled with the ant like beasts.

These sounds where not beautiful, they were horrific and ugly, nothing I desired in the least. In frustration I dug deeper into my earthly coffin to shut out the noise above. However it was not long before a single beautiful voice caught my attention, it sliced through my defenses and opened my violet eyes to the darkness. But still I stayed below, I listened to the world above; searching for the voice and body of the beautiful being, searching through the minds of the mortals. I followed and watched him for days from my coffin below the earths surface. After a few weeks I began to feel the sudden urge for blood, it had been so long since my last feeding and I had found the perfect morsel to contain my Thirst. The beautiful man who I had come to love the instant I heard his voice, how I loved him truly yet he seemed nothing more than blood in a sack; grotesque and brutal but true.

I knew it was time for me to rise, to gather from my hordes of wealth; clothe myself in threads worthy of me and follow after my Lover.

Effortlessly I pushed away the dirt that was my coffin, it clung to my thin body refusing to let go. It slid into the small crevasses that my tattered clothes created and nested against my cold flesh. I continued to crawl upward toward the noisy streets of San Francisco. Upon reaching the surface I carefully and easily broke through the pavement, lifted myself up onto the almost fluorescent light filled night and then slid the broken pavement back in place.

The sight before me dazzled me, how advanced humans seemed to be; they created such wondrous things. In my time no one would have thought it possible to light up the night sky, it was if the glorious sun itself was shining now; but if that was true. Oh how I longed for it to be true, yet I knew it wasn't. I was filled with sadness, I wanted to break down and weep; to feel the salty tears stream down my face, taste them as they slipped through my lips but that too was not possible now.

After a few moments, which might have been hours, I moved I brushed away the evidence of my sleep; most of the dirt fell to the ground but a few smaller pieces fluttered around as a small wind took them into its wild embrace. This wind brushed against me, pulling at me, threatening to lift my deathly skinny body into the heavens was the first I've felt in a very long time. I can't remember how long now, the years have passed without much acknowledgment.

I stood in a daze again, the wind never created such a glorious feeling. Such beauty it held, invisible forces were beautiful because they couldn't show any trace of ugliness. Ugliness repulsed me so, I had once thought that beauty should be the only thing that should exist. But then I realized without flaws we would all share the same outward appearance, and if we couldn't be the same then the dullest of the beautiful would be ugly.

Traveling on this beautiful, enchanting, dazzling wind was the faint scent of my Lover. Had I still been human I would have surely felt the sudden quickening of my heart as I thought of him.

I searched for him scanning the minds of the mortals until at last I found him relaxing in his home. Blocking out everything else I concentrated and began to see his surroundings. It was a small homely apartment with obvious problems, but he only spent the nights there. I could tell by the lack of personal belongings scattered around, his scent was faint and almost overcome with vile stench from the LU that he seemed to barely use.

Why he stayed in this horrible surrounding I didn't know. He was rich, not as rich as me of course, but he still could provide himself with a much more suitable habitat.

I must have stood planted on the pavement watching him and thinking about him and how he would taste for quite a while because streaks of light began to peak through darkness's reign. This also mesmerized me, the fist sunrise I've seen in a long while. Then it really set into mind, the sunrise.

I chuckled as I imagined the sun filtering down upon my skin; the burning sensation that I've felt once before. It couldn't possibly kill me now, it hadn't then when I sought out the sunrise. It had scarred me and horrified me truly. I had even wished I was not in existence many times while my body healed.

The sunrise made me realize what I still had yet to do. To relieve myself of these filthy rags that where once noble clothes, wash myself, for even immortal bodies needed to be cleaned. We don't smell of urine as most mortals do but our cold flesh begins to decay as the time passes. I needed a large sum of money that I could easily acquire from a passing by human. Then I would set off after my Lover, to actually see him with my own eyes; to smell his crisp scent for the first time was sure to be wondrous. The thought of it sends small shivers of unfamiliar sensation down my spine. I wonder what this feeling is, lust, longing, worry?

I had to race the sun if I was to accomplish any of what I wanted and still find a place to nest before the strength of the rays were to unnerving to stand.

Swiftly I bolted through the light flickering streets to fast for the mortal eye to see me. Watching as the small dust particles danced around my body as I ran by, awe stuck again. All the while I searched out the remaining shadows trying to coming up with a plan for the night. At twilight on the morrow I would be in his presence, enjoying his blood and sharing his memories, then to dispose of the broken body, that was all I had planned so far.

**-Daniel-**

It was easy to tell when my victims were dying, they often began to panic as they realized only to late that death was coming. Some of them clawed at me pulling out chunks of my dark auburn hair, which easily grew back, it amused me how they tried in the last moments to pull themselves back to life, it was useless but still they tried. Their blood also began to thin and their heartbeat grew faint against my chest.

After 241 years I was beginning to realize that I didn't need blood to survive, it just rejuvenated me, revived me, enhanced my skills and mental powers, made my vision crisper and well overall created a wonderfully content feeling in me. To take the life of a pitiful mortal was fun, it was like a game which I'd always won, no matter how difficult it seemed. I never disposed of the body, I rather enjoyed reading about a new "suicide" or sudden, unexpected death in the newspaper. How did I cover up the evidence of my feeding?

Easy, the fang marks would heal themselves if I dropped a blood of my own on the new wound. I could create a murder scene or suicide scene with ease and erase all trace of myself in the process. It was interesting to do and even better to read about the killing and the confusement of the government in the news. Once I'd mauled a victim so badly no one could recognize him. That was buzzing around the mortals for weeks, fear had them scared and locked away inside their homes, little good that did.

It was during the draining of my newest victim that I sensed a presence. Another immortal, a strong and ancient one roaming in my city. It was weak however, and I was bored.

I had often wondered if vampire blood tasted as good as mortals, not to mention the power it might bring, now seemed to be the perfect time to find out.

So I dumped the half dead and badly bruised mortal from my arms and went off after the Elder, all the while noting that sunrise was only moments away.

While I ran swiftly through the ever crowding San Fransisco streets after the Elder a small lullaby escaped from my lips. I often sang it to my prey after I had drank my fill, whether they were still alive or not. This is how it went.

_"Alone in the night,_

_Tryin to tear away from deaths cold grip_

_You cant run away, for the grip is far too tight._

_Scared to your wits-end, deep, lost in fright_

_A shiver runs down your spine,_

_I'll take your soul, I'll make it mine._

_And into hell your body will slip._

_You soul, now mine is blackened by despair and hate._

_No one ever loved you, so you made death your mate._

_It was your choice to end it all._

_A choice that you plainly made, and now your soul will fall._

_Fall into the deep fire, my haven, the devils place."_

It was a small melody I made up ages ago, probably from pondering over my own evil being and thinking back to a fresh kill; the image renewing itself making the song ever so sweet when I sang it to the damned human.

Needles of uncomfort pricked my pulsating flesh, I could feel the warmth, the burning of the sun as its holy tendrils sought out the lingering evil. I flinched slightly as the pain increased, why I didn't run for cover I'm not exactly sure. I think curiosity had trapped me with her bitter sweet whispers, teasing me with something delicious and visibly obvious but out of reach, for now.

Finally I saw him, the Elder. He was a vision of beauty, like most of the immortals are. However, he was different. He had an air of nobility about him, he was one to command others never to follow. He was a leader, a gorgeous prince of the heavens. Even the dirt that fused itself in his dark hair, pressed so tightly against his partially naked body like a lover, even this could not make him any less beautiful. If anything it enhanced his features, it added emotion, life, to the otherwise marble body. I only saw him for a moment, he was running after something, on a chase already. I wondered how long it had been since he had drank. I wondered if he was overcome with the pain, the need, the blood lust that each of the immortals at one point had. These thoughts I dismissed quickly, replacing them with my own concerns;

'Should I follow after him.. Should I destroy something so beautiful just for fun.' I admit I craved him, his scent, his body, his company. For a mere moment I envied him but that feeling passed swiftly. Now I hated him for this craving, the need of him. I coveted him, I wanted him to be mine!


	2. Chapter Two

**-Akril-**

I knew I was being followed, I could tell by the stench of the undead flesh and curdled blood that was rotting inside it. Followed by one of my kind, the damned. I felt an icy chill seep through my chest as the realization of being so close to an immortal set in, I haven't seen another of my kind in over a thousand years.

Truthfully I was a bit annoyed at myself for attracting unwanted attention already. This being would no doubt interfere with my plans, that was not something I wanted. With the morning advancing so swiftly and this intruding shadowing me I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything done, let alone sneak a peak at my Lover. What a disappointment.

Sighing through gritted teeth I slowed my pace, letting this intruder catch up. I turned easily around to face him, my cold green optics had no trouble spotting him hiding inside dim shadows.

"Daniel" I spat his name like acid out of my mouth "Such a horrible dubbing, I shall call you Judas, my Judas the deceiver. That is surely more fitting. I've seen you, deceiving them, the mortals before you take them. Now you wish to take me"

I continued to stare at him, my lips pulled tightly into each other as I watched the expression on his face flicker. He was obviously surprised and quite taken back by my bold hostility. Judas hesitated then dipped out from the fading shadows, his enchanting figure floated toward me gracefully. His body pressed itself against my thin corpse; slender fingers swimming in my ebony hair. His lips barely inches from my own, I stiffened slightly as he pressed them lightly to my cheek. He inhaled my scent, his hands resting on the back of my neck, fingers playing teasingly against my spine.

The corners of my lips turned upward in a faint smile.

[Obviously its not quite finished yet]


End file.
